


Happy Campers

by LeastStealthyM8



Category: RWBY
Genre: Camp AU, F/F, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastStealthyM8/pseuds/LeastStealthyM8
Summary: Camp Signal is an awesome little summer camp with an awesome little crew of counsellors. As Yang prepares for her last year of counselling before taking over as the head manager from her uncle next year, nothing could prepare her for the new help coming her way.





	1. Camp Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblby is the OTP but Freezerburn still sticks with me.

 

As the sun rose ever higher in the sky, the early summer heat began to seep its’ way into the air, a sign that the following few months would surely be some of the hottest on record in recent years on the little island of Patch. This was also a good sign for the little summer sleepaway camp set up on the same island; a hot summer was good business, with lots of kids being sent off for a fun adventure over their holiday. Camp Signal was one of the best sleepaway camps in all of Vale. Every year kids from all over Remnant would come via ferry to the island, excited to meet new friends and create new memories. Signal was your typical summer camp; old log cabins sectioned off into age groups with fun names, a huge mess hall for meals and indoor activities, craft cabins, a private beach with canoes and kayaks, a small stage in a clearing for talent shows, and of course a large bonfire area, just to name a few amenities. It really was the perfect place to have an adventure.

It also helped that the camp staff were top notch counsellors.

One such counsellor was already wide awake, preparing for the upcoming season by getting a head start on pre-first day chores. The sun had barely even risen, and she had already ensured the paths were clear of debris while on her morning jog, checked the various boats for any cracks or dents, cleaned up the boat house, and untangled the safety markers for the swim area to be put out later. She was always so excited to start a new summer at camp Signal; it didn’t hurt that she had been attending the camp since she was a child. Yang Xiao Long loved it here, everything from being outdoors to meeting new people. She had looked forward to spending her summers here as a camper, and for the past few years once she was too old to be an attendee, she became a counsellor.

The camp was owned by her uncle Qrow, a scruffy, grumpy looking man on the surface, but an actual fun loving softy once you got to know him. He was great with kids, especially after helping his friend Taiyang raise Yang and her younger sister Ruby. It was actually because of the two young girls that he came about buying the camp in the first place. Qrow and Taiyang had both become painfully aware that the two little adventurers had big imaginations; often getting themselves into loads of trouble either by getting lost in the woods around their house or sneaking off and stealing the neighbours’ fishing boat for a “grand sea adventure”. Despite being worried for their safety, Qrow couldn’t help but feel a small pang of pride every time the girls came back from a small outing with insane stories. Kids were meant to be kids; meant to go out and have fun, to learn and grow. So, when an old camp site property came up for sale on the island they lived on, Qrow talked Taiyang into becoming partners and purchased the land to make the now famous summer camp. He was the head of the camp, and everything always ran smoothly. Now however, he was feeling older, even though he would never admit that to anyone, and decided that Yang would make an excellent replacement for him in the future. This year would be his niece’s last year as head counsellor at Camp Signal; next year she would be handed the reins and free to take charge.

After neatly laying out all several hundred feet of safety markers on the sandy beach, Yang was finally starting to feel hungry. She took out her scroll to check the time and noted that it was still a little early for breakfast. She stretched out, arms high in the air and took in a deep relaxing breath as she felt the early morning rays beat down on her. It was moments like this, all quiet on the beach before the hectic storm of kids running around the next day, which she looked forward too. It wasn’t because she thought the later were annoying; quite the opposite. There was just this energy in the air the day before opening the gates. She could feel it running through her, the excitement of giving all the kids who came here the opportunity to have the same epic summers she had had at their age. She was amped up on that feeling, and honestly couldn’t wait. After allowing that feeling to seep as deep down as it could go, Yang clapped her hands together and got herself moving. She began to hum to herself a cute little song from a cartoon she used to watch as a kid as she made her way back to her cabin. There was someone she needed to wake up, and she knew the perfect way of doing it.

Yang skipped up the small flight of stairs to one of the few counsellors’ cabins and, with a small smirk on her face, proceeded to kick the door open with her foot and began to shout-sing the song she had been humming, “Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh, there’s a place I know that’s tucked awa-…”

Before she even got halfway through the line, her face was greeted by a pillow from across the room followed by a loud, irritated groan, “Yang! It’s our last morning to sleep in before camp starts. I swear, if I hear you say one more word from that song, I will hang you by your feet from the flagpole!”

“Aw come on now Blake!” Yang laughed as she picked up the pillow from the floor and slowly made her way to the throwing source sat in her bed still. The smirk from earlier was still plastered on her face as she got closer, “It’s a beautiful day out there! There’s so much fun to have! Don’t tell me my little kitten is gonna be a sour puss on such a puuurfect day?”

Blake is a faunus, and despite having cat ears, the ability to see in the dark, and also a very strong love of all things tuna related, was not in the mood for the nickname and puns being thrown at her this early in the morning; at least not before a hot cup of strong tea. She brought her hand up to her face and sighed, trying her hardest not to give her best friend the satisfaction of a laugh, “Sometimes…sometimes I wish you never came up to me at recess back in the third grade and asked me to play with you…what a quiet, pun-free life I would have lived. I often wonder just what that would have been like?”

The smirk left Yang’s face for a second and she thought about the very idea of it, stopping in her tracks as she did, “Man, that would be no life I’d wanna live. We were meant to be unfortunately, destined to be thrown together, the stars aligned and there we were…Yang and Blake, Blake and Yang. We go together like honey on toast, we’d have been magical together…” She sent the girl in front of her a wink followed with a pair of wiggly eyebrows.

Blake’s face slightly went red, but she rolled her eyes and laughed it off, “You’re so dramatic Xiao Long. Besides, we tried that before and we both agreed that it was weird, like dating a family member…the stars, as you put it, just didn’t line up in that particular way for us.” She laughed and proceeded to lie back down and pull the covers back up over her head, “I guess I still like you though. Someone has too.”

There was a thud followed by two sets of laughter as Yang brought the pillow down on Blake’s head. What the faunus said was true, the two of them had tried on more than one occasion to become romantically involved; however, after the second attempt, both did agree that it was very much like trying to date a sister. Maybe in another universe, somewhere out there in the vast amount of varying realities, they could be; but right here and now, they were happy being the best friends they could be for each other. For instance, Blake had recently gotten back into contact with an old friend from her homeland in Menagerie, another faunus girl named Illia. After several months of witnessing the way the two girls interacted with each other, Yang took it upon herself to step up as the ultimate wingman, and “pushed” the two together. Now, thanks to the blonde, Blake and Illia have been together for several years, and both girls were sure to never hear the end of how it was all because of Yang.

After several minutes of her legs being pulled at in an attempt to yank her out of her comfortable bed, Blake surrendered and got up. She quickly got dressed and cleaned up as Yang went over the chores she had already completed and what was still left for them to do. Once ready, the pair made their way over to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat, and a thermos full of piping hot tea for Blake. If they were quick about it, the two of them could finish everything with enough time to relax before the other counsellors showed up that afternoon. With that in mind, Blake and Yang made a b-line for the beach; the faunus very much not looking forward to the safety netting waiting to be put into the water…the very wet, very unappealing water. Already knowing how her friend felt about the task at hand, Yang offered to hop in and place the markers, so long as Blake at least stood knee deep to ensure the netting stayed untangled. It took a minute for the faunus to agree, but upon being told she would be picked up and thrown in if she kept arguing, Blake gave in and proceeded to lend a hand.

“You know, I’m so very glad that your uncle hired professional lifeguards the year I started here.” whimpered Blake as she felt the water splash gently at her knees and the squishy sand under her toes. She shivered at the thought of being out as far as Yang was, most likely unable to touch the bottom at that depth. There was no way in all of Remnant she would ever go out there.

Yang chuckled as she easily swam with the markers trailing along behind her, every so often reaching into a little floating box containing the weights she would need to attach to the ends of the corner netting in order to sink to the bottom to keep it in place. “Yeah, it’s really nice to have backup that will actually you know, get into the water and help someone whose drowning…Well at least Sun would…Neptune is more of a feet in the sand, medic type. It’s weird with a name like that, being afraid of the water. He’s not the only one though.”

Blake rolled her eyes and sent a glare at Yang, “I am in no way afraid of the water…I just don’t necessarily enjoy it…”

“Yeah, yeah sure…” Yang added as she placed the third of four weights down before sending a mock look of agreement back towards her friend, “…and I’m sure if I were to call Illia right now and ask about last month’s pool incident, she would definitely say the same thing as you.”

“I believe…we all agreed…to never speak of that again…” grumbled the faunus as she turned her head away with a blush of embarrassment flooding over her.

The blonde couldn’t contain the bark of laughter that followed as she finished setting the last weight up. The incident, known forever among their friends as “Splashpocalypse”, was something she was never going to forget; and definitely something she would hold over her friend for the rest of their lives.

The rest of the work day went by smoothly. The safety markers had been the hardest of their chores to complete, followed by some last minute cleaning of the campers’ cabins, touch ups to the main yard, and then finally, sorting out the schedule for the next few days. They wouldn’t find out which cabins they would be overseeing until later that evening, once all of the other counsellors arrived and Qrow had the traditional welcome meeting. With a few hours to spare, the two girls gathered up some supplies and made their way back to the beach. Once there, Yang threw on her sunglasses and put down a towel to lie on and catch a bit of sun, while Blake did the same, pulling out a book in an attempt to enjoy her last bit of peace before the summer officially started.


	2. An Heiress and a Bet

 

In a bustling busy city nestled in the heart of Atlas, stands one of the tallest skyscrapers in all of Remnant. It’s here one would find the headquarters of one of the most profitable companies on all of Remnant as well; the “SDC” or the Schnee Development Company. Known throughout the land for its’ top of the line electronics, the SDC is the source for almost everything tech related on the planet. Their products however, were not the only things the company was famous for. It was widely known, especially throughout Atlas, that the SDC was very much responsible for a great deal of shady business practices. Most employees worked ridiculous hours with barely enough pay to scrape by until their next cheque if they were lucky. Some of the factories and even the mines that the SDC got their hands on were dangerous places to work, only receiving enough of a budget to support a handful of workers at a time who were forced to go without breaks or, as in most cases, a day off. The amount of cover ups needed for accidental injuries or worse per year was ridiculous, yet somehow no one in power to step in seemed to bat an eye.

At the head of this company was a man by the name of Jacques Schnee, a very rough man who only wanted to see profit and could care less about the means of acquiring it. He had a hand in everything, and was very comfortable finding ways of cutting red tape that others would find impossible to get through. The man was a terrifying powerhouse and he knew it; nothing was too low for him to get what he wanted. The only thing he was putting even the slightest amount of worry into was what would happen to his company when he would retire the following year. Years ago, he had everything planned out and was sure that it was all set in stone that his eldest daughter, Winter, would take the reins and continue on with his legacy. Unfortunately for him, Winter wanted nothing to do with that legacy, and more or less told him where he could shove it when she left the family to join the peace corps and do “some good in world, unlike you father.” Every so often he would hear that line playing back at him in his head and it would set his skin on fire. Betrayed, that’s how he felt. Now as he sat behind his desk going over potential designs for a new piece of tech that had been brought to him the day before, all he could think about was which one would it be to take over; his daughter Weiss or his son Whitley?

Just as those thoughts were deeply settling in, his door burst open and much to his dismay, both of those in question came rushing through. With a sigh he dropped his files on his desk and folded his hands in front of his face, patience very much running thin already.

“Father, you’re daughter went out and got herself some unwanted attention again-…” began the young man as he entered, pushing past his sister and making it his priority to ensure his father’s attention was directly on him. He then stopped and sent a crooked smirk back at his sister before turning back his gaze to the desk, “-…Weiss shouldn’t be allowed to keep doing this! Think of what it’s doing to our name father, to have one of our own scheming behind your back like this, being seen speaking with common scu-...”

Weiss came pushing past her brother and sneakily gave him a jab to his ribs, ending his sentence along with the air coming into his lungs for the time being. She then shot her attention to her father, not really taking note of the shade of red that was already over taking him, “Firstly, I did nothing of the sort. And Secondly, Whitley is a little sh-…”

“ENOUGH!” bellowed Jacques as he quickly stood and slammed his fists down on his desk as he did, causing some of the papers to fly off the sides and onto the floor. He watched as both of his “offspring”, as he often referred to them to others, stood frozen in front of him. He then came around to the front of his desk, folding his arms in front of him as he leaned against it. After a moment of staring them down he jerked his head towards the papers on the floor. He kept his eyes on Weiss as Whitley sprung forward to collect the papers and neatly put them back on the desk before coming back and standing next to his sister. With his eyes still narrowed on his daughter, Jacques spoke gruffly, “Not that it really matters, but what exactly is Whitley referring too?”

Without waiting for him to repeat himself and making the situation more out of her favour, Weiss replied, “I was out for a meeting with a few smaller companies to see what was out there for possible partnerships in the future.”

“Tch, liar.” Whitley stated as he crossed his arms in front of him, rolling his eyes as he did.

“It’s true, they were meetings!” replied Weiss, now growing irritable.

Her brother then turned back to their father, arms still crossed but now with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, “Yes, that part isn’t where the lie is dear sister. I feel like the part where you referred to a workers union as a _small company_ was a little questionable, wouldn’t you father?”

Weiss felt her face freeze up as Whitley gave up her secret to their father. How the little bastard found out about her meetings with various workers unions was beyond her. She knew that her brother could be very sneaky and cut throat, definitely picking up those skills from the man standing in front of them now, but it always amazed her how quickly he was able to dig up whatever it was she had been up to. Weiss, more like her older sister, was not exactly proud of how her father ran his business. Despite growing up wealthy and somewhat enjoying everything that came with the money earned off of the backs of those poor workers under her father’s tyranny, Weiss always had a well formed idea that the whole thing was just wrong. She and her sister would always talk about the ways they would fix everything once Winter took over the company. However, once Winter had enough of all the politics and drama within the company, she up and left those ideas and Weiss behind. At first it hurt; Weiss was very close to her sister and looked up to her for many different reasons. Eventually, Winter got back into contact with her younger sister and explained everything, apologising for just leaving the way she had. It was at that moment that Weiss decided that she would use everything her sister had told her about the inner workings of the company and turn it around. She was now dedicated to fixing everything her father had made to suffer, and once she got her hands on the right to take over she would bring an actual good name to her family. The only thing standing in her way now however was a very dedicated and arrogant younger brother who didn’t give a second thought to anything she was passionate about.

She shot her brother a sideways glance, daggers flying from her eyes before returning to the issue at hand, “All I was attempting to do was gauge what sort of issues may come up for us if our underlings decided to gather forces and stage some sort of hostile take ov-…”

She stopped dead in her sentence as her father’s hand shot up; she had many experiences with this motion, and was prepping for what was sure to come. This time however, his hand did not make contact with her, but her brother. A loud smacking of palm to face bounced around the walls of his office, and for a second Weiss even felt a little bad for her brother. A moment passed in silence as Jacques slowly turned and made his way back to his seat behind his desk, shaking out his hand as he went. Upon sitting, he folded his hands in front of him, much like he would in a business meeting before finally speaking.

“I am honestly sick and tired of the way both of you come running in here like whinny little children trying to out-do each other in order to get your hands on a shiny toy-…” he shot looks from one head of snow white hair to the other, making sure he still had their attention before continuing, “-…At this point in time, neither of you are up to task to take over this company without running it into the ground. Weiss, I am not an idiot…I know all too well a liar when I hear one. If my legacy went to you, everything would change and I know it would all come crashing down.”

Weiss began to feel her body warm up from its’ frozen state out of anger as she heard Whitley, still rubbing his face next to her, let out a giggle. Before she could retort with any sort of defence, her father slowly raised his hand and signalled her to keep her mouth shut.

“And you Whitley-…” he watched as his boy stopped giggling and cleared his throat, “-…You are someone that I just absolutely do not trust. You go running towards whatever benefits you in the moment and that is something I cannot have. If I let you take over, for all I know my legacy would be sold off to the highest bidder and you would be gone. You were always a suck up and would do anything for an instant reward. I won’t have any of that either.”

The room went quiet once more as Jacques went deep into thought. Weiss and Whitley just stood there, shocked at being so accurately called out on their plans for taking over. Of course their father would know, he knew everything that happened under his roof and he knew pretty much every type of personality out there; it was a perk of working with so many other ass-holes. After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, a wicked smile coming over his face.

“Here’s what’s going to happen then, and listen closely because I will not be repeating myself in the future. I am not going to choose either of you to take over, that will be left up to the two of you. If you cannot come to a dead set agreement on who that will be by the end of the summer, I will choose one of my board members to take over, and who will work under my rule and guidance, meanwhile the both of you will be cut out of anything SDC related. No stocks, no bonds, no affiliation with any of my connected companies, no money…nothing. Do you both understand?-…” he watched as they both took a moment to comprehend the information given to them, before slowly nodding that they got it. Jacques then spun his chair away from them and proceeded to look out of his massive window, overlooking the city around him, “-…you had better get on figuring it out then. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some potential interviews with my board members to start sorting out. Please, show yourselves to the door.”

With that Weiss turned on a dime and headed out the door without so much as a second thought, closely trailed by her brother. Once the doors were shut, the two continued down the hall and to the nearest elevator, Whitley hitting the down button once reaching it. The two stood there in silence until Weiss sighed irritably and punched her brother in the arm.

“Ow, what the hell was that for?” He yelled as he rubbed at a part of his body for the second time that hour.

Weiss turned on him, “Are you serious? What is your problem?! Why do you have to constantly be a little prick when it comes to this? YOU DON’T EVEN WANT TO TAKE THIS COMPANY! You just want it because I do!”

Whitley clicked his tongue and pushed passed her, making his way on the elevator as the doors opened, “Look, just because dad is right about my intentions doesn’t mean that they aren’t as great as yours, oh majestic saviour of the poor ones.”

Weiss’s eye began to twitch, “No, no they aren’t Whit, because you are a selfish ass-hole who is only in it for the money while I’m here trying to fix the mess that he’s dropping into our laps. Do you not even care what people think about us?!”

“Nope, it really doesn’t bother me at all actually-…” he replied as he reached over to push the lobby button just as Weiss made it into the elevator. He sighed that he wasn’t able to catch any of her in the door; he loved it when that happened, “Look, how badly do you want this? Like really, what are you willing to do to convince me to just hand over this whole thing?”

The sudden change in the conversation struck Weiss as odd. Whitley was known for being rather manipulative, but she had to admit that the question did strike up a bit of intrigue. Knowing that she would more than likely regret this later, and keeping in mind all of the good she wanted to do, Weiss bit the bullet and gave in, “At this point…anything.”

Those where the exact words he was looking for. Smiling with the same wickedness he had witnessed earlier from their father, Whitley continued, “In that case, why don’t we make a little bet? If you win, I’ll gladly hand over my agreement that you take over the company and become the little saviour or whatever you want to be, I get to stay on as a family member and leave to be out of your hair with a yearly allowance. How does that sound?”

Weiss narrowed her eyes out of suspicion, “And if I lose? Then what exactly happens?”

“ _When_ you lose, you have to give up any attachment you have to the family and everything goes to me-…” he lightly giggled to himself as he thought about his sister ending up dirt poor on the streets, that was something he could definitely get behind, “-…you could join our dear dumb sister for all I care doing all that god awful work she does, but you will no longer be associated with myself or the company as a whole.”

“Hold on just one moment. Before I agree to anything, what is it I’ll have to do for this bet? Also, why wouldn’t you be cut off from any family benefits if I won?”

Whitley just laughed and spread his arms out, gesturing for Weiss to look him over, “Does it look like I’m cut out for any hard labour? I would only need enough to get by comfortably, nothing too ridiculous-...” he watched his sister roll her eyes before answering the first part of her question, “-…as for what you would have to do, that needs to be a surprise.”

“You do realise that if I don’t know what the bet is I won’t be taking it.” Scoffed Weiss.

“Ah but you will-…” added Whitley as his eyes then began to focus on the elevator’s digital floors sign, seeing that the lobby was coming ever closer, “-…just because dear old dad takes things away from us doesn’t mean I don’t have the means to weasel my way back into something. I’m sure any of his old stuffy board members would love to be a sugar daddy. Meanwhile, you won’t have anything and the company will continue to have all those innocents dying off from stress and workplace accidents…won’t they. So, tell me dear sister…are you in or not? Because when these doors open, I’ll take this deal off the table and you’ll be stuck with that.”

Weiss’s jaw dropped. Of course Whitley would have other ways of getting what he wanted, she should have known what he was capable of; she had seen him in action before. She was still in shock when the elevator dinged and signalled that it had reached its’ destination, doors slowly beginning to open. Just as Whitley smirked and began to turn and leave, Weiss grabbed his shoulder to stop him, “Fine…I’ll do it. I’ll play your game. Make up whatever you want to do and I’ll-I’ll do it.”

Whitley reached up and patted his sister’s hand before continuing to head out of the elevator, “There’s a good sport, I’ll let you know when I have everything set up. Until then sister, have a _lovely_ afternoon.” Weiss then watched as her brother crossed the lobby and exited through the main doors, the valet bowing to him as his car was brought up. With one last wave, he slumped into the driver’s side and tore away from the building.

“God he’s such a little prick.” Weiss breathed to herself before slowly making her way to the same door.

Meanwhile in his car, Whitley called for his digital assistant built into his car’s dashboard. A hologram of a very slender man popped up and greeted him, asking what he could help with. Laughing to himself with pure excitement he answered, “Merc, would you please do me a favour and look up most annoying summer jobs involving children and the outdoors for me?”

Several seconds later the hologram brought up a list of the top five most annoying summer jobs as voted by Atlas’s most elite. His eyes widened as they reached the number one spot, “Oh…oh this is perfect! There’s noooo way she’s going to be able to last a summer of this. Merc, please call the manager of the one that would have the most kids attending it, I’m sure Weiss will love to join their team.”


	3. Away for a Wager

Several days had passed since Weiss had bit the bullet and made the bet with her brother that would surely come back around to cause her grief, all filled with static silence from Whitley as to what that bet would entail. She had tried to call, text, even resorting to using their formal business emails in order to catch him off guard with an unrelated question for some sort of response; but each time she was greeted with the same voicemail line or being ghosted without a reply. For Whitley, this could mean one of two things. First, he could be messing with her, luring her into a false sense of security with the hope that maybe he had forgotten or became disinterested in what he had been trying to start up with the bet. Second, and part of Weiss secretly hoped deep down this was what it could be, was that Whitley had been kidnapped and taken far away, the culprits biding their time to come out with some sort of ransom that her father would seriously consider not paying. Unfortunately for the young potential heiress, the former was more likely the truth.

It had been a very long day; Weiss’s afternoon had especially been draining what with having to endure an agonisingly long meeting with her father’s stock holders on his behalf. The whole time she was meant to be there as _THE_ face of Jacque Schnee, with all questions about the business being answered by her father’s hand-picked board members or henchmen as she liked to call them, leaving her with very little to do aside from giving fake smiles and laughing along with all their degrading jokes. It was days such as this that Weiss hated the most, as it gave her a sick feeling on the inside of what she had been expected to become; a greed fed monster. As soon as she was able to escape the conference room, she made her way to the elevator and smashed the down button, hoping that it would arrive before any of the others she had left behind to catch up and join her. Luckily the doors opened instantly, allowing for her to quickly hop in and once again smash the button for them to close. She then let out a long, heavy sigh as the elevator began its’ decent to the executive parking garage, only letting it fade away as she looked forward to the quiet drive back home. Without thinking much about it, Weiss took her scroll out of her bag, looking to quickly address any emails she may have received during her time in the meeting. There were the usuals waiting there for her to open, several about possible designs, a few about scheduling/rescheduling meetings with unions and some employees, but one happened to stick out to her in particular. She quickly tapped on the one addressed to her from the one person she had been waiting for, from Whitley. Weiss’s mind began to race away from her with all the possibilities of what it could be before quickly screeching to a halt once more as the email revealed three lone words.

_Goodbye Happy Camper_

She stood there confused as the elevator continued it’s decent, rhythmically beeping as it passed each of the floors on its’ way. Her thumb quickly scrolled down, expecting there to be more words somewhere, but once again was greeted with nothing. As the elevator came to its’ final stop, Weiss shook her head and put her scroll back in her bag as the door dinged and opened for her.

“What kind of cryptic nonsense is he trying to pu-…”

Suddenly, her head was greeted with a bag being quickly pulled over her head and arms. Before she could react, she felt a pair of arms grab her to pick her up just as a screech of a vehicle came tearing around the corner. Within seconds, she could feel herself being hastily thrown into a back seat of some kind of car. Panic finally setting in, Weiss began to scream, only to hear the door slam next to her and the click of it locking, followed by a very familiar laugh. As soon as she heard it, the screams stopped and Weiss then began to tear the bag up and off of her body.

“Good evening sister, that’s a wonderful new coat you’re wearing-…” began Whitley with a smirk as he sat calmly across from her in the back seat of a limo, watching as the burlap sack quickly fell from Weiss’s hands. He was very much enjoying the dishevelled sight of Weiss writhing in anger in front of him, it felt very nostalgic, “…-where ever did you get it from?”

Weiss could feel the rage circulating through her entire body now as she took in the air of smugness radiating off her brother, but did her best to slowly rein it in and pack it away for the time being. She knew what he was doing and she wouldn’t let him get the upper hand on their bet before it even began. Taking a few seconds to straighten out her hair and fix up her shirt, Weiss then folded her arms in front of her and gave Whitley her icy reply, “Sometimes even I have to rummage through the trash that is your closet Whit, this was the best that I could find. Now, let’s just cut to why we’re here shall we? I’m assuming this is all part of the secrecy over the past few days then? Has this bet officially begun?”

Whitley scoffed slightly at his sister’s closet remark before shifting in his seat, crossing one leg over the other and looking more like their father than ever, “You know, you always were one to suck all the fun out of everything…yes, this is all part of the bet officially kicking off. Right now, we’re on our way to the airport where you will be whisked off to your next destination.”

“Airport?-…” asked Weiss as her brows furrowed in distress, “…-Whitley, what in the name of all that is good are you trying to do?”

“Now, now sis…there’s nothing to worry about-…” breathed Whitley as he sent her a smirk and stretched his arms out, letting his elbows rest nonchalantly on top of the seat headrests behind him, “-…I’ve worked everything out for you. Your bag is all packed and your passport is prepped and ready to go. Your flight leaves just over an hour from now and in a few short hours after takeoff, you’ll be landing in the lovely little city of Beacon.”

Weiss’s eyes went from distressed to utter panic, “Vale?! Why the hell am I being sent hundreds of miles south to another continent? What’s there that I can’t do from Atlas? I don’t know anything about Beacon, I’ll stick out like a sore thumb!”

“Hey now, if you already think it’s too much to take on just from that little bit of information, then we might as well stop the car now and call this whole wager a win for me.” An eager smile took over the young man’s face for a moment as he sat up straight; the taste of an easy victory had already begun to trickle over his tongue.

“That’s not…I wasn’t saying I was giving up-…” replied Weiss with a slight nervousness to her voice. She couldn’t help but feel a little out of her comfort zone with being in a new place so far from home. Despite having travelled to many other countries and cities through the years, she had yet to travel anywhere on her own. As she began to worry about that however, it quickly dawned on her that her brother was most likely using that fear of loneliness to his advantage. Doing her best to suck it up and pull herself together, Weiss breathed out calmly and continued, “-…I’m doing this, I never go back on my word…unlike _some of us_ sitting here.”

Feeling slightly deflated over his attempt to end this whole wager quickly, Whitley sighed and leaned back into his seat again, “Yeah, I’m so happy for you…anyway moving on. The only other bit of information I am willing to leave you with is that upon arrival, there will be someone there waiting to pick you up. I think her name was something weird…Jade Daisy or some odd mix of commoner stony flower name, you know those Vale types. Honestly I couldn’t be bothered to listen to the blathering of the man on the other end of the call…”

Weiss just sat there as Whitley then went on about how stupid the names he had heard from Vale were as the limo continued on towards the airport. Fortunately for Weiss, the drive from the SDC headquarters was a relatively short one, so her suffering at his rambles was thankfully cut short as the car pulled around the flight passenger drop site. She quickly hopped out of the vehicle and made her way to its’ trunk, Whitley signalling for the driver to pop it and to not go out and help his sister with her bags. As she pushed the trunk open, Weiss couldn’t help but grumble at what was waiting for her. One small carry-on bag was all that was looking back at her, she could only begin to imagine what the reason for that was and decided on keeping her mouth shut as to not cause a scene with the words she would so lovingly like to say to her sweet brother. As she grabbed the one bag out and slammed the trunk shut, Whitley pushed a button and slowly allowed for his window to come down and stuck his head out.

“Well dear sister, I hope you have just _the best time_ out in Vale. Let me know how everything goes ok?-…” he watched as Weiss’s eye began to twitch before slowly having the window come back up, “-…be sure to bring me something back! Kisses!”

As the limo pulled away, leaving Weiss frozen there where she stood, she couldn’t help but wish for spontaneous combustion to be a real thing and that Whitley would be a perfect candidate for doing just that right now. With a final huff and all the strength in the world to put on a brave face, she drew out the handle of her small bag and turned towards the entrance doors.

_You can do this Weiss, if not for yourself, then for the people…there’s no way I can let him win._


End file.
